Pua
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: Takes place after the movie and my one-shot, "Pua's Ocean Dream". This time, a little piglet named Pua journeys to the sea with Moana, Maui, the demigod, and Heihei, the chicken.
1. Pua's Beginning and Discovery

It had been a month since the heart of Tifiti had been restored and thanks to a demigod, Maui, who had decided to stay with Moana (who declared to be chief of Motuni) and her pet rooster, Heihei in her village. Well, they and the other villagers welcomed him to, anyway. Now that Moana had returned with the help of the demigod, they told children and her piglet, Pua (who was interested in the story) all about their voyage for entertainment. They were amazed, yet also shocked, and they gasped in surprise.

"So, you were the one who stole the heart of Tifiti?" one child asked Maui.

"Yeah, but don't worry, Moana, here, helped me return it," Maui replied.

"With the sound of my beautiful voice from my heart," Moana added, "Tifiti was destructive because _her _heart was stolen from her."

Pua stepped up to his owner and rubbed his head against her belly as his way of welcoming her home and thanking her for the story. "Maui, I think Pua is thanking us for the story."

"In that case, you're welcome, Porkchop!" Maui said to the piglet.

"Maui!" Moana reprimanded.

"What? I didn't think it would be that bad of a nickname," Maui protested.

"It scares him! It reminds him of humans eating pork right before his eyes!"

Mini Maui, Maui's moveable tattoo glared at his owner and turned himself into a pig just to persuade him to turn himself into one, as well.

"Don't get any ideas!" Maui said to Mini Maui through clenched teeth.

Mini Maui pulled a tattoo above him so hard that Maui winced and Maui turned himself into a piglet with his magic hook. "Ah, great!" Maui said to himself and _poof!_, he returned to his usual self. Mini Maui laughed at him, making the demigod growl.

Pua fainted. Worried, Moana came to his side and rubbed his belly. Pua snorted in delight. "Maui, do you want to give Pua a bath?" Moana asked. "Take good care of him. It won't be long."

"Sure, Maui answered, "Anything for a chief of Motuni. This demigod has his hands full." Turning to Pua, he added mischievously, "And I'll have my belly full for I'll fatten you up, so I can eat you."

Pua's ears flattened at Maui's threat. At this, the demigod sighed in annoyance. "Okay, you're getting a bath."

The piglet's ears lit up as Maui spoke these words and he jumped onto him lovingly. "Ah, ah, ah, now don't butter me up." Maui then went to fetch a pail of water, a scrubber, and soap to clean the piglet up.

Maui poured water on the piglet, causing the little one to shake and shiver. "Stay, little runt," Maui commanded as he scrubbed the soap against the scrubber, keeping a sharp eye on Pua. Pua didn't appear to leave his side, so he remained seated, but in case he escaped, Maui picked him up, causing the poor piglet to squeal.

The demigod sat down and set him on his lap. Then, he reached for the scrubber and started scrubbing. Pua was feeling relaxed with each scrub and snorted in delight. Maui grabbed the pail to rinse him off, but just as he was about to pour water on him, Pua ran in terror, squealing. He didn't know where to run, but as long as he was away from that intimidating demigod, he didn't care.

"Maui!" a familiar voice called, "Where's Pua?"

"Pua?" Maui scoffed, surprised at Moana's cry, "Is that the name you gave to the pig? What kind of name is that? I wouldn't name my pig–"

"I want to know if he's alright!" Moana interrupted desperately. "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing," Maui fibbed.

"You did _something_," Moana countered, pointing an accusing finger at him. "Like scaring him away!"

Maui gasped at her accusation.

Mini Maui gave him the well-deserved look of "you should be ashamed of yourself!" Frowning at the tiny tattoo, "Don't give me that look. I have nothing to be ashamed about!"

"What did you say to me, Maui?" Moana demanded of Maui.

"Nothing, Princess. I was talking to my friend." At least Maui was truthful _this_ time.

"Uh, huh," Moana said in disbelief.

"Well, I was." Maui shrugged.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Uh…"

Noticing that Maui trailed off, Moana growled. "Never mind! Heihei and I will find Pua ourselves if you won't!" With that, she stormed out of the scene. After all, she trusted him. Whatever happened to the demigod she looked up to?

Maui grinned arrogantly at his miniature self. "Good riddance to both of them, eh?"

Mini Maui turned his back toward him, pouting over his owner upsetting the new chief.

"Oh, come on! Are you going to stay mad at me until she and Drumstick come back with the pig?"

Mini Maui nodded.

Maui sighed angrily. "Pigs," he huffed under his breath.

…

Pua, now safe from Maui was relaxing underneath the warm sun of the sandy beach until he saw water gesture him to lead him toward it. Pua, enthralled by the sight, followed it and as he drew nearer, the wave swept him off his feet ever so gently. It held the piglet lovingly like a mother would a child and it splashed him, making him giggle and squeal in delight.

"Pua!" a booming voice called.

In curiosity, Pua turned to see who it was. Up in the sky was Moana's grandmother, Tala. "You must be the pig, who nearly drowned in the water. You must have the same extraordinary gift my granddaughter has."

"Pua!" a faint voice cried.

"Ooh, Pua, Moana is calling," Grandmother Tala said to Pua.

Moana stopped to catch her breath.

"Moana!" Moana's grandmother cooed.

Moana recognized the voice right way. "Grandmother!" she shouted as she continued to run, but little did she know that Maui decided to rescue Pua. He soared into the sky like a hawk and with his hook, he chose to turn into one. "Haha!" Maui uttered a chuckled. "Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Yeah! I'm the eye of the sky!"

"Grandmother Tala? Pua?"

"Moana, dear, Maui is returning him on shore," Grandmother Tala replied, pointing towards the two descending on land.

"Pua, are you alright?" Moana asked as she bent down to retrieve her pet. "Are you hurt?"

"Moana, my grandchild, he is fine," Grandmother Tala assured her granddaughter. "It looks to me that he has the gift of the sea, too." She winked at her.

"My pig?" Moana asked, shocked by her pet's peculiar behavior. "How strange!"

"Not strange, my dear," Grandmother Tala corrected, "You got your love for the sea from me. Your pig is no different."

"Yes, I got my love for the sea from you," Moana recalled.

"And your pig will understand that he has our traits one day, Moana." Grandmother Tala turned to fly away when she heard her granddaughter shout, "Wait!" Tala shifted her gaze at Moana.

The princess cleared her throat. "Thank you for locating Pua."

"You're welcome, dear," her grandmother replied and disappeared into the sunset.

"What can I say except you're welcome?" Maui sang, then added, "What? I helped. I watched your pig like a hawk."

"Thank you, Maui," said Moana and started to walk home.

"That pig has a unique gift," Maui observed and walked home.

**This is my first attempt on writing a multi-chapter Moana story. I've been dying to write this long-awaited fic since mid-2017. See you in the next chapter.**


	2. Pua's Journey on Course

"Mom! Dad!" Moana called.

"Moana?" her father said, alarmed by his daughter's arrival back home.

"Pua has my gift of the sea!" Moana exclaimed proudly.

"Congratulations, Moana and Pua!" Moana's mother cried in the same excitement as her daughter's.

"Well, it runs in the family," Maui mused. "What more can I say?" His tiny tattoo shot him a look as he stood proudly at his owner's successful rescue of Pua.

Heihei clucked. He needed a bedtime snack.

"Heihei, are you hungry?" Moana asked him. "Want a bedtime snack?" She showed him a handful of blueberries and raspberries, making the rooster cluck in delight. "Here you go." Moana sprinkled the fruit on the ground and Heihei happily enjoyed his fruit-eating-frenzy.

Pua's head and one ear was cocked to one side, giving Moana "puppy dog" eyes as if he, too, wanted a bedtime snack.

"Aww, you want a bedtime snack, too, Pua?" asked Moana. She held an apple in her hand and put it closer to his face.

Pua licked his face and bit into a juicy red apple.

Moana pet his head and kissed it.

…

That night, Moana tucked Pua in bed, kissed his snout, and said, "Goodnight, Pua. Sleep tight and dream sweet dreams of the sea." With that, Moana blew the night torch and lied right by his side.

…

_Waves rolled over to shore, making a clear path in Pua's and Moana's direction in order for them to follow it._

"_Pua," Moana said, "This is our destiny!"_

_Pua nuzzled her in agreement, but their moment they shared was short lived when a storm came in. The wave gestured toward them as if to say "run for your lives" as they rushed out of the terrifying sight, screaming in terror…_

Pua woke up from his nightmare, squealing in fear.

"Shh…" Moana hissed gently, "It's alright, I'm here." She gently embraced him. The fearful little piglet rubbed his head against her chest, feeling a little better after his ordeal.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

Pua nodded.

"Was there a terrible storm?" Moana guessed.

Again, Pua nodded. How did she manage to guess all this? Is she a mind reader? She clearly doesn't speak pig, but she just wanted to check on her poor piglet's well-being.

To ease Pua's sorrow, she sang him a lullaby:

_The rain and the storms don't define me_

'_Cause I know inside, I'll rise to the end_

_Plus, the sea leads me to where I need to be_

_And I know, I am Moana!_

At last, Pua was sound asleep in her arms and she brought him back to bed. "Night, sweetie pie."

…

_The sea was calm and nothing stood in Moana's and Pua's way, not even a storm. After all, Moana was Moana and Pua was beginning to know what it was like to go beyond the reef. They were on a raft, chilling, eating, and talking until they came to an island._

"_Pua, this is living," Moana declared._

_Pua squealed in agreement and pointed to the island._

"_Woo hoo!" shouted Moana as she and her pet hopped off the raft with him by her side and all was peaceful on a tropical island…_

Pua awoke the next morning, relieved that his second dream was a happy one.

"Morning, Pua," Moana greeted, "Did you sleep well? Did you have sweet dreams?"

Pua smiled and nodded.

"Oh, I see. Were we setting sail?"

Why does Moana keep asking him these baffling questions? It pained Pua to say that she was confusing him…in pig form! How nerve racking it was for him to wonder why she was making sudden guesses! In spite of this, he nodded meekly. As always, he was honest.

"Well, then," said Moana, "How about we set sail? We can bring Maui and Heihei along."

Pua grinned and nodded.

"But first, a bath!" She went to fetch a pail of water and a bar of soap. Then, she sat down and ordered, "Come, Pua."

He obeyed and Moana scooped him up in her lap, beginning to give him a nice soothing bath. Pua was really enjoying his bath compared to the one Maui gave him, which was a real fright for him and Moana. He squealed with glee as the suds and water flowed through his silky skin and the way the brush scrubbed against it. After his bath, Moana rinsed him off and he shook the water off himself like a dog.

"Good boy," Moana praised with a giggle and she slowly and steadily poured a jug full of clean water into his mouth. She also handed him a green apple. It was scrumptious!

…

Moana packed up fruits, seeds, rope, and water for the expedition.

"Moana!" Maui whined, "Why are we bringing this little pig along?"

"Because he has the gift of the sea, remember?" Moana reminded him. "You said so yourself."

"Should we be sending him to the market?"

"Maui, that wouldn't be necessary," Moana pointed out.

"Okay, alright!" Maui relented, but he warned the piglet, "But I must warn you that it's very dangerous for a little guy."

"And that's why he has _me_ to look out for him," declared Moana. "Besides, like my grandmother said, he has my gift. If you're coming along with me, Pua, and Heihei, here are some rules: don't try to eat my friends, don't talk back to me, and don't hurt us."

Maui sighed reluctantly. "Alright, you've got yourself a deal."

"Deal!" Moana and the demigod shook hands, knowing they had a truce.

…

"Bye, everyone!" Moana shouted.

"Bye, Moana!" the villagers called.

And the voyager, demigod, rooster, and the pig set off to sea on the raft on a remarkable journey that awaited Pua…

**Author's note: Sit tight, fans! Pua's adventure is just starting to unravel! To be continued…**

**Moana's lullaby to Pua was a parody for "How Far I Go" and the reprise version, "I Am Moana".**


	3. The Cave of Contempt

Pua gazed in awe at the sea. It was more beautiful than he could have ever imagined in his life. He was afraid to go at first because the vast waves were too much for him to fight off. That was when Grandma Tala said to Moana, "Blame the pig." For what? He hadn't known any better at the time that he could recall. Before he could continue rerunning these events in his mind, Moana thought she'd ask him, "Isn't this great?"

This made Pua snort and nod.

"Pua!" Mai called. "Want a lift?"

Pua looked confused. What did that demigod intend to do with such an innocent piglet?

"What for?" Moana asked Maui.

"To help him see the world better," Maui replied, "I'll even bring him a friend to have a lookout with him." He eyed the chicken. "Drumstick, your friend could use some company." Maui turned himself into a hawk and set Pua inside a crow's nest with his feet. Then he went to grab Heihei by his comb, so Heihei could join Pua.

Maui flew back down to unite with the chief's daughter. "How's it going, Moana?" he inquired.

"Oh, I'm just so worried about Pua being up on the crow's nest," Moana sighed.

"But he's got company," Maui assured her, "How bad can it be?"

"I don't know if the crow's nest is strong enough to hold both of them."

Just as Moana had spoken these words, there came a gap in the middle of the crow's nest. Pua's weight made it easier for it to break. In desperation, Moana went to grab some rope to grasp the crack and tied it as quickly and strongly as the rope could hold her animal friends, but the post couldn't stay long. It continued to tumble down with them.

"Maui!" Moana snapped. "You were supposed to help me!" This was all Maui's fault.

"What? But you're a way finder, remember?" Maui curtly reminded her.

"Way finders need help sometimes, too!" Moana retorted. "Either you go after them or I will, myself!"

But she spoke too soon. The water had already brought Heihei and Pua safely on the boat with the broken crow's nest. Moana heaved a sigh of relief. "Pua! Heihei!" She hugged both of them. "Thank goodness you're safe." She kissed Pua on the nose.

Mini Maui watched in amazement as Pua and Heihei reunited with Moana and stared up at Maui with "goo-goo" eyes.

"Ugh! Don't look at me like that," Maui huffed.

Mini Maui made a gesture with his fingers that meant "shame, shame, shame" just to make him mad. Mini Maui didn't care. That was just what Maui deserved for not helping Moana catch her friends. Then again, the water saved the poor pets from drowning.

The water splashed on Maui. The demigod growled at his own punishment. "Real mature," he muttered sarcastically. "Who splashed water on me?"

"Not me!" Moana said behind him.

"Yeah, blame the water as usual!" Maui pouted over his comeuppance.

"Bock! Bock!" Heihei cried as if to say "not me".

"Piggy, did you do this?"

Pua squealed and shook his head to make his point.

Maui let out an irritated sigh. "Well, whoever did that is going to-" Another splash interrupted him, making Moana laugh. Pua smirked and made squealy laughs. Heihei made chicken sounds to to show how _chicken_ Maui was.

_This is not going to end well for me, _Maui thought sulkily.

…

The next morning, Moana fed Pua a banana, although he ended up eating the peal. Of course, that was a "pig" thing.

Heihei walked towards a sleeping demigod and crowed a morning crow, "Cock-a-doodle-doo!"

Maui gasped as he awoke and turned to his culprit. "You, Drumstick!" he growled, scaring off the rooster, "I'm trying to sleep in!"

"Good one, Heihei!" Moana cheered as she high-fived the rooster.

Maui got up to find Moana.

"Morning, Maui," said Moana.

"Morning, Princess," Maui replied in a drowsy, sluggish manner.

"Do you want to play a game?"

"Sure," replied Maui, in an indifferent tone.

"Okay, I spy something tan," Moana began.

"The pig," Maui scoffed.

"Guess again."

"Uh, sand?" Maui guessed awkwardly.

"Yes! You got it!" Moana said, giving him a light punch on the shoulder.

They arrived on an island, where she first encountered him about the heart he had stolen from Tifiti.

Mischievously, Maui advanced himself towards Pua, grabbed him by the ears, and carried him over to a cave, tossing him into it, and covered the exit with a bolder.

This was getting all too familiar to Moana because she remembered being thrown in there, as well. How dare that demigod! He was different from the one who restored the heart of Tifiti, but he threw it all away for false imprisonment!

"Maui!" Moana cried out.

"Yes, Princess?" Maui waved.

"What did you do to Pua?" she demanded of Maui.

"I was just showing him around this island," Maui lied as if he never imprisoned one of Moana's pets.

"Really? Because I heard a squeal from a mile away!" She leaned toward him, adding, "I am Moana of Motuni! You will get Pua out of the cave or else…" She grabbed a paddle in his direction, swinging it back and forth, making him run in fear, screaming in horror.

While this was happening, Heihei stepped out of the boat, minding his own business until he heard a faint squeal of distress. The chicken stopped dead in his tracks at his friend's sorrowful cry for help. He couldn't ignore it. He needed to follow his friend's voice and since the bolder was preventing him from seeing poor Pua, he knew he was going to have to fly above the cave to see some sort of fault for Pua to break through.

Once up, he found an opening on top of the cave to see a relieved Pua, dying to be rescued. The piglet started to climb. Heihei raised his wing as if to say, "I'll be _bock_!"

Little Pua wondered what the chicken was doing. Leaving him like the _chicken_ that he was or get something useful to pull him out of this cave?

…

Moana continued attacking Maui until she stopped at the sight of Heihei. "Heihei, what are you doing?" she inquired.

Heihei pecked at the rope and clucked.

"Oh, that's right!" Moana gasped in shock. "Pua's in trouble! We've got to save him and fast!" She and Heihei darted to the cave.

Maui slowly rose up.

"Go and help him!" Mini Maui seemed to say admonishingly.

"_Me_?" Maui pointed at himself. "You're talking to the wrong guy, here. I'm the one who-"

But Mini Maui wasn't having any of it! He cracked his knuckles as if he were eager to get this fight over with. He'd had enough of his big shot owner's nonsense! He was his boss now, whether Maui liked it or not!

"Alright! Alright!" Maui grumbled. "I'll help Moana this time, okay?"

Mini Maui grinned slyly at his remark.

Maui sighed. "Well, what do I have to lose?" It wasn't too late for him to make the right choice.

…

Moana stood with her hands on her hips. "Well, it's about time you showed up, Maui."

"Well, I just had to stop by to check up on things," Maui remarked.

Moana threw the rope down in Pua's direction.

Pua bit onto the rope.

Maui put his hands on her waist for support and she began to pull Pua out of the cave and _plop!_ went the little pig on top of Moana's lap.

Pua threw his hooves in the air as if to say, "Wee! I'm free!"


	4. Return of the Kakamora

As the four travelers set sail once again now that Pua had been rescued, they were caught off-guard by cocoanut-like monsters.

"Kakamora!" Maui hissed icily as the ambush drew closer.

Moana and Pua exchanged glances with each other.

"They look cute, but they're actually quite dangerous," Moana warned Pua, "I know because Maui, Heihei, and I encountered them before."

Pua gulped as if convinced by what she said.

"They're murdering pirates," Maui added, "So stay close, little piggy." He was actually starting to like the pig now? How peculiar.

The Kakamora readied their clan and a few of them took Pua and brought him to their boat.

"Maui, they took Pua!" Moana screamed.

"Well, he's going to be pig stew or pork chops by the time we rescue him!" Maui retorted.

"Not if I save him before they make a meal out of him!" Moana corrected squarely.

"Tough luck, Moana." As he said this, Moana swung herself with a paddle to the other side, locating her pet. "Hey!"

Moana landed into the Kakamora's boat. "Hey, you let my friend go!"

The Kakamora arranged their weapons.

Moana gasped. The Kakamora charged. Moana batted them away with a strong swing of her paddle.

Pua kicked them with his hind hooves and pounded them with his front.

"That's my boy!" Moana exclaimed proudly. She scooped up the little piglet and they allowed the waves to bring them back to _their_ boat.

Pua blew raspberry at the little monsters and Moana giggled with glee at Pua's childlike performance, but their relief didn't last long. Two boats stood in their path.

"We can make it," Moana said in determination, in spite of herself.

"You bet we can!" Maui agreed and the sailors speedily made their narrow escape in between the two boats.

Maui wiped the sweat off her forehead after making their escape. "Phew! That was a close one! If it weren't for you, it would've been a dead end. Woo hoo!"

Moana fed Pua a banana. "The excitement wore you off, didn't it, Pua?"

But Pua was too hungry to answer, so he greedily ate his banana in peace.

"Maui, I know I should have said this before, but thank you for helping me save Pua from the cave."

"What can I say except 'you're welcome'?" replied Maui.

Pua pointed at the tattoos on Maui's back as if to say, "What are these things?"

Moana picked him up and told him, "These are my tattoos."

Maui rubbed Pua's chin, but Pua bit his finger.

"Ow!" Maui exclaimed in pain. "Didn't Moana teach you to not bite the hand that pets you?"

Moana only laughed.

Maui was so mad, he wanted to throw Pua overboard, but he decided that it wouldn't do him any good. He upset Pua and Moana enough already.

Moana scratched Pua's head and rubbed his belly.

Maui sat on the edge of the boat, soaking his feet.

Heihei sat next to him. "Hey, you, Drumstick! What are you doing in my spot?"

"Bock!" Heihei responded.

"Here," Maui said, giving him a handful of seeds and berries. "That ought to hold you for a while."

"Those tattoos describe his life," Moana continued, still talking about Maui and his tattoos.

Pua was listening intently. It was such an amazing story.

Suddenly, Maui got bored and turned into a shark, making a dramatic appearance. Everyone except Moana, who had seen this happen before, gasped at the sight. "Don't be frightened. That's just Maui."

Luckily, Maui changed back into a human with his hook and landed onto the boat with a thud.

"Moana, did I scare your friends?" he asked.

"A little," Moana said, "But I told them it was just you." Good grief, he scared her animal friends half to death!

"You can teach Pua how to sail," Maui suggested.

"Okay," Moana agreed. "I'll teach him the things he needs to know about way finding."

"I'm sure you'll be great at it," Maui told her confidently with a wink.

Everyday and night, Moana taught Pua everything he needed to learn about way finding.

"You see the stars, Pua?" Moana asked Pua as the two gazed at the stars. "We're measuring the stars like this." She showed him how to angle his hoof to the stars, without twisting it.

"Feel the water." Pua put his hoof in the water. "If the water feels warm, it means we're going the right way."

"I took a leak in it before," Maui recalled, "But not today. When I got shot in the butt with a dart by water."

The wave nodded as if amused by his remark.

"To go a different course, tug here like this," Moana said, tugging the rope and making it turn left away from the bolder. Pua bit into the rope like she suggested. "Good job, Pua." As a reward, she tossed an apple in his mouth.

"How about a good place where we can camp?" Maui offered.

"Sounds great," Moana agreed.

…

Soon after the four travelers stopped at an island where they could camp in, Maui told them a legend of himself and Moana. "Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, Moana sang Teka a beautiful song-"

Mini Maui did the drum rolling.

"Can you let me finish this story, please?" Maui admonished. "Thank you." He resumed his story, "And the beautiful song came from Moana. Her voice was pure gold and it came from the heart. Then, she helped me return _Tifiti's _heart to its rightful owner."

Everyone smiled at his storytelling skills in silence. "After that, I apologized to Tifiti for stealing the item that was rightfully hers and she brought me this gift." He showed them his hook to show emphasis.

"She even thanked Moana for restoring the peace and Tifiti fell fast asleep. That was when I brought Moana home to her family. The end."

Everyone cheered and clapped at Maui's blissful ending. "Maui! Maui! Maui!" Moana shouted, punching the air.

"Moana! Moana! Moana!" Maui said, doing the same. "Well, we best be getting some shut-eye. We have a big day ahead of us." Maui blew out the fire and they settled in for the night by huddling together for warmth.


	5. Shiny Feathers

"Cock-a-doodle-doo!" Heihei crowed to get everyone up for the big day.

Maui yawned. "Well, it looks like Drumstick's ready for the big day."

Moana also started to wake up. "We're up, Heihei."

Heihei squawked. He wanted his breakfast. Moana dug out a bag of seeds and berries for Heihei.

Pua woke up at the smell of fruit Moana had taken out of her basket. "Morning, Pua," Moana greeted, "Would you like something to eat?"

The little piglet did not hesitate to trot up to the basketful of goodies. Moana picked out a banana for Pua and one for herself.

"Guys!" Maui called.

Everyone turned to his call.

"May I interest you in some cocoanuts?" Maui inquired.

"Take it away, Maui!" Moana cheered.

With great dignity, Maui bumped the cocoanut tree with his hip, making the cocoanuts tumble down.

"Thank you, Maui!" said Moana.

"I'm just another demigod," replied Maui proudly, "And it's just my way of being me!" That very morning, they drank cocoanut milk and packed the cocoanuts and all the tropical fruit they could find and set sail.

…

The first place four travelers stopped at was the home of Tamatoa, the giant crab.

"Little piggy," Maui said to Pua, "This place is too scary for a piglet."

"I'll take care of him," Moana told Maui and to Pua, she added, following Maui, "This is where Tamatoa lives."

"He's a big giant crab" Maui concluded, climbing up the mountain.

Moana put Pua on her head and started climbing after Maui.

Heihei, concerned about the little piglet's safety, flew over the mountain, where his friends climbed. He wasn't going to be all "chicken" and stay on the boat; he was going to look out for them.

When they came to the top of the mountain, there was an entrance down to Tamatoa's lair. "Now _this_ is the way to Tamatoa's lair," Maui explained. "It's not far down as it looks."

Mini Maui gave him the look that said, "Yes, it is. Don't you remember the last time you were there?"

"Alright, it _is_ far," Maui corrected himself, holding Heihei.

"But if we stick together, then it wouldn't be so bad," said Moana in determination, grabbing onto Pua. "On three."

"One…two…THREEEEEEEEEE!" they counted and down they went into Tamatoa's secret chamber.

As the four friends reached their destination, Maui turned himself into a whale just so his friends would land safely on him. "Everyone alright?" he asked them once they reached the ground.

"Yeah, we're fine, Maui," Moana replied earnestly and stood up. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Maui declared as he threw his own hook in Tamatoa's lair. "Ah! My hook! Without my hook, I am _nothing_!"

"But you're still Maui and you have us!" Moana reminded him.

Maui considered this. "You're right, Moana," he sighed. "I am still Maui, hook or no hook." Then, he had an idea. "We'll need _bait_."

"Uh, why don't _you_ be bait _this time_?" Moana advised with a smirk. "I was last time we were here."

Maui pondered this carefully, rolling his eyes as he'd done so. "I suppose," he relented. "I'll do it for you, Pua, and Heihei. Wait here."

…

Moana dressed Heihei and Pua up as shiny sea shells. "Perfect," she said.

Pua gulped. Usually, he was cheerful, but a dreadful feeling settled in his stomach. Moana knelt down to his level. "What's wrong, Pua?" she asked. "Are you afraid of being eaten? Are you worried about Maui?"

At both questions, he nodded.

"I see," she observed, "But he'll get that hook. I just know it because that's just his way of being Maui."

…

Meanwhile, Maui quietly crept towards his hook and deftly pulled it from Tamatoa's shell. "This is for you, Moana. Heihei, and last, but not least…Pua."

Just as he had spoken this, a large crustacean figure loomed over threateningly from the ground and hoisted the demigod by the hook. The figure cackled.

"Oh, what a pleasant surprise!" Tamatoa jeered. "And where is the princess?"

Maui had to think of a way to save his friends and _fast_! "Umm, she is safe with her family," he lied.

"Where?"

"Nunya!"

"Nunya what?" Tamatoa demanded tersely.

"Nunya business!" Maui snapped.

"I'll let you go if you tell me," Tamatoa said, changing his tone to a chipper one.

"Even if I _did_ tell you, you still wouldn't let me go. Besides, you are too gorgeous to know anything about her life." He avoided the subject as regards to his friend in any way possible. So he'd done what he'd do best.

"Are you saying that to get me to talk about myself, Maui?" Tamatoa scowled suspiciously. "Because if you are, I will gladly do so with these shiny feathers." He gingerly plucked the feathers from the bizarre birds.

Upon Moana's, Heihei's, and Pua's appearances in disguises, Maui hissed, "Come on!" They've hurriedly done as they were told.

"Who are you talking to?" Tamatoa asked.

"No one, I was just-" The crab began tickling the demigod. "AHHH! HAHAHA! HAHAHA!"

"Maui!" Moana cried desperately.

"Moana!" Maui whined.

"Oh, visitors!" Tamatoa exclaimed as he dropped Maui on the ground.

Moana and her pets were about to walk away without being recognized, only to be maliciously snatched away by the giant crab.

"Well, what do we have here?" Tamatoa said and shook his intruders. "Ah, it's the girl and this time she brought a chicken _and_ a little piglet. We're going to play a little game." He put them on solid ground where Maui had lain. The wicked crab brought the feathers and started to tickle away.

"LET US GOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Moana laughed hysterically.

"YEAH, RIGHT NOWHOWWWWWWWW!" Maui howled through his tears from laughter as his ribs were being tickled.

Even Heihei and Pua had trouble suppressing their laughter and started bawling. Tamatoa stopped tickling Heihei and Pua, giving them time to breathe, but went for Maui's and Moana's feet and toes. "OH, NO, NOT THE TOHOHOHOHOHOS!" Moana and Maui shrieked.

Just as Moana was close to losing her breath, Tamatoa decided that was enough. Instead, he liked nothing better than to torture the demigod. Maui's patience was running short, so short that he needed to come up with an escape plan. He turned to see that his friends were gone. Thinking quickly, he changed into a gigantic hawk and plucked a feather and tickled Tamatoa. "HAHAHAHAHA!" Tamatoa cackled, freeing Maui, who changed into a human and knocking over his prized possessions, which began to tumble down on top of him.

Before anything could land on the demigod, he darted for his hook, reached out to grab it, and changed himself into a hawk. Then, he grabbed onto Moana, who held onto Heihei and Pua for dear life.

"How did defeating Tamatoa go?" Moana inquired.

"Smoothly," Maui replied and shot up to the air and returned to the boat, leading his buddies to safety…


	6. Tifiti and Home

Maui heaved a sigh of relief after an exhausting ordeal back in Tamatoa's cave. Sure, he almost got killed in there, but it was worth the risk and tickling the villain back was the only way to save his friends. "What can I say except, we're dead soon?" Maui sang, now soberly, "We're dead soon."

"Maui, don't be so hard on yourself," Moana told him.

"I could've died, Moana!" Maui retorted.

"But you did great."

Maui sighed, too tired to argue. The least he could do was appreciate all he'd done to rescue them for the hero that he was.

Then, just when he thought things couldn't get any worse, they've gone past Tifiti's territory and Tifiti had risen from her island to see her passersby nearby. She, unfamiliar with the piglet, standing alongside Moana, assumed that Pua was after her heart.

Desperate to get away from the treacherous woman, Pua yanked onto the rope, pulling it to safety before she drew any nearer.

"Phew! That was close!" Maui said. "What are your thoughts on what caused this mess?"

"Well, she might've had a bad day," Moana surmised, "Thinking we were intruding."

"Could be or she thought that some stranger in our boat was going to steal her heart-"

"Pua!" Moana shouted in shock, embracing the pig, "You would never do such a thing." She kissed him on the nose.

Pua shook his head, following what she said.

"The ocean chose you like it chose me."

Maui sighed. "Look. Even when you and Pua practice day after day and night, it still doesn't get him anywhere to be a way finder. He's just a pig."

Pua sat down with his ears lopped down in sadness.

"Well, he doesn't have to go through this alone," Moana corrected. "Pig or not. The ocean is a thing we share."

Maui looked for a deserted island, where he could be alone and have some time to think.

Then it was Moana who sighed. Pua nuzzled his head against her side to show empathy. "You did great, Pua," she said. "You saved us."

In the midst of their bonding, Grandma Tala came to them and said, "Hello, Moana and Pua. What's with the long faces?"

"Grandma, is it true that the ocean chose Pua like it chose me?" Moana replied.

"Yes, it is, my grandchild. No matter what he is, he has your spirit and mine to help guide him through the waves."

Moana considered her grandmother's words. They were meaningful to her and Pua. "Thanks, Grandma. I appreciate it and Pua doesn't have to do it alone when he has me."

"And don't forget it," Grandma Tala told her, "It's who you are." She then vanished into the clouds.

"Well, Pua, it's up to the three of us now, unless-"

"Hey, don't forget about me!" Maui shouted as he descended back on the boat. "I thought about what you said and you were right. Pua is more than just a pig."

"And?"

"He got his love for the ocean from you."

"That's right."

"And together, we will fight to-" Maui began.

"Keep each other safe!" Moana and Maui said in unison.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Maui said, "Let's head straight to Teka!"

Pua steered the boat straight to Teka.

"Teka, want a piece of me?!" Maui taunted. "Well, how about this?" He showed her his hook to make his point and started slicing and dicing her from her arms to her fingers. "Yeah, baby! How do you like THAAAAAAT…" he shouted as he got punched.

Moana, in order to defeat Teka like the last time, she sung her song, showing her that destruction was not what Teka really was.

It worked. Tifiti was back to her usual nice, green, and beautiful self and instead of Maui, she was the on to apologize for any distress she'd caused.

"We weren't after your heart, not even Pua was," Moana told her showing Tifiti her piglet. "We were just passing through, just trying to get home."

"Moana was right," Maui said to Tifiti.

"Yes, and I know that now" Tifiti seemed to say, "I was just having a bad day."

"Well, have a good rest of the day," Moana said.

"Yeah, you deserve a rest," Maui added and thanks to his suggestion, she did.

"Great job, Moana," Maui said and to Pua, "And you, too, buddy." And you, too, buddy." He gave Pua a small, playful nuggie.

Pua couldn't help but smile. He was a great hero and way finder just as the ocean chose him to be and he was going home.

The boat ride went well. When Moana, Maui, Pua, and Heiehei reached land, Pua was praised by all who had cared for him and thanks to Maui, the demigod and Moana, the way finder.

The End

**Author's note: Phew, finally, I'm finished!**


End file.
